


Love Me Madly

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Graphic Description, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey works for Ian as his secretary. It's a family run company so one night at Lip's party, after Ian's given the opening speech, he flirts openly with Mickey. One thing leads to another and they find themselves at Ian's penthouse in bed with toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Crazy In Love - Beyoncé Cover by Kadebostany. Or more commonly known as the 50 Shades of Grey trailer song. This is an AU story where Ian is Mickey's boss it is also my own take on a 50Shades-Gallavich thing, enjoy!

Mickey was surprised to catch the redhead’s gaze more than once that night. He quickly flicked his gaze away from the piercing blue stare, feeling a heated shudder course through him. Ian’s eyes had a way of doing that to him; reminding him what he was capable of and hell did his body remember it. Each and every instance that Ian and him shared in the redhead’s bed up in his penthouse.

Ian’s heated skin against his, the way their bodies fitted together perfectly. How Ian pounded into him relentlessly, making him cry out loudly – so very loudly – in pleasure. Shit, the thoughts alone threatened to make him moan out loud in public. He stood back against the pillar, pressing against it for support now as his knees buckled beneath him, his breath coming out ragged.

_‘Don’t think about him…don’t think about him…you’re not supposed to think about your fucking boss like that!’_

In the week that followed that one instance in the penthouse, Mickey had had numerous instances when he found blue eyes watching him. Be it during a meeting or over a lunch with clients, Ian was very open with his stares that at times Mickey’s colleagues asked him if the boss was angry with him

Oh it wasn’t anger, no, definitely not.

Ian wanted him and his gaze always transferred that message to Mickey. But of course he always just brushed it off as nothing.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to regulate his breathing as he bit his lower lip. He just _couldn’t_ stop thinking about Ian fucking Gallagher. Not after what he’d shared with his boss that night. Fuck, he was never one to get into stupid drunken one-night stands. But…with Ian…shit just blew up the moment they were back at his apartment. One moment they were exchanging slurred pleasantries and goodnights and the next Ian had _dragged_ him into the apartment shut the door and _slammed_ him back up against it as his lips hungrily kissed him.

He whimpered, hands clenching into fists at his sides as he desperately reigned in his wicked desires.

“Careful, wouldn’t want them to hear what a sinful moan you have,” Ian whispered right by the raven’s ear, teasing him.

Mickey’s eyes shot open at the voice and he stiffened as he felt heated breath feathering his ear. He didn’t even _dare_ to turn around. He swallowed with much difficulty, pursing his lips. This close he couldn’t help but to deeply inhale Ian’s cologne that wafted to him on the air. The scent was heady and he found it hard to breathe with the redhead this close to him.

“What are you doing here?” Mickey asked his voice raspy to his own ears, his mouth running dry.

Ian shifted closer leaning against the pillar, subsequently pressing closer to Mickey. No one could see them here, in this little corner; they were all too distracted with the party.

“I came to see you, what else.”

“I don’t like your company,” Mickey retorted flexing his hands and feeling Ian’s hands running up and down his spine, teasing him. He was being very bold and Mickey didn’t know if he liked it or hated it more. The one reason why he’d kept away from Ian was because well, he was first and foremost his boss…and…and secondly he was afraid…

Ian chuckled, completely amused at his secretary’s behaviour, “Really? Because last I remembered you fucking _enjoyed_ my company,” he whispered sinfully into Mickey’s ear, exhaling against his skin as his hand gripped the curve of Mickey’s hip, drawing him harshly back against him.

Mickey yelped, stumbling back into the redhead, his body was shaking like a leaf now with Ian’s chest pressed against his back. His heart was racing, blood rushing in his ears. “We were drunk. That was nothing more than a…I dunno…” he shrugged helplessly unable to speak, “It was…” 

_‘You liked it. You like him, no – love him…’_

“It was?” Ian prompted dipping his head as he pressed his nose to Mickey’s neck; the raven whimpering as he sensually tilted his head, exposing the sensitive column of his neck to him.

“Y-you shouldn’t be doing this here…w-what if they see?” Mickey asked, changing the topic, yet somehow he was secretly okay with the idea. Ian chuckled against his skin his hot lips pressing a heady open-mouthed kiss to his neck, sucking on his skin. Mickey stifled a moan, his hand flying to his lips.

“Please,” Ian scoffed, “they can’t be bothered with me further than the opening speech. That’s all. That’s why I was hoping I could find entertainment elsewhere,” he said pointedly as he rested his chin on Mickey’s shoulder.

“I’m _not_ fucking simple entertainment,” Mickey said, not liking the way Ian treated him like an object. That being the main reason why he’d held back Ian’s advances for so long. Ian’s laughter was a deep sultry sound that rumbled in his chest, vibrating against his back.

“Okay, you’re not entertainment alone. I was trying to flirt with you,” Ian admitted, “Trust me I’ve never flirted so damned blatantly in my life.”

The gazes! All those fucking stares!

“That’s your idea of flirting?” Mickey retorted.

The work place, their meetings and here tonight as well, Ian had been following him around the whole night and watching him, casting his glances every so often. He pursed his lips, feeling goosebumps prickling his skin now as Ian’s lips nibbled his earlobe, “Yes, you intrigue me Mickey,” his voice whispered.

Oh Ian was fucking good at tempting him. It was so goddamn simple to just give in. He wanted to, he really wanted to.

“What about your brother?” Mickey asked, because the redhead’s brother had been present at this gathering as well.

“This little party thing was Lip’s idea. I was only invited to give the speech. Whatever else does not interest me and neither do his circle of friends, bunch of brainiacs all of ‘em. I would much rather spend my time _doing_ something else,” Ian said as he boldly turned Mickey around by his shoulders to face him, he was getting impatient. “Yes or no?”

“I-I…” he stammered his heart skipping a beat as Ian stared intently at him. What if he said no? Would Ian get angry? Would he fire him?

“Well?” the redhead asked his head slightly tilted to the side.

Mickey gulped, “Okay…fine…” he wanted this anyway, he wanted Ian.

* * *

If Mickey had thought that things were going to be normal or something like the last time, then he was wrong as fuck because once they were back at Ian’s, he was stripped off his shirt and pushed roughly back in bed as Ian straddled him, taking his wrists he produced handcuffs from his bedside table drawer. His mouth went dry as Ian sat atop him, holding him down.

Shit, this was a completely different level compared to what happened the last time and Ian hadn’t even bothered to tell him beforehand, he just sprung it on him like this.

“Are you okay with this?” Ian asked as he secured the handcuffs around Mickey’s wrists, linking it through the rungs of the headboard so that the raven was trapped.

“I didn’t have a choice to begin with did I?” Mickey asked the heavy metallic item rattling as he moved his wrists. He was well and truly trapped, chained to Ian’s bed.

“Not really, no,” Ian answered with a grin, hands slowly making their way up the sides of Mickey’s still clothed thighs.

Ian’s fingers find their way to his belt, undoing the clasp and pulling the strip of leather free. Mickey shuddered at the feral look Ian cast him with those blue eyes. The redhead rid him of his pants easily leaving him naked save for his boxers. He felt uncomfortable, his body tingling under Ian’s blatant stare, his eyes raking over his body like he was a piece of fresh meat.

“Don’t struggle to much, don’t want your wrists to hurt. I’ll be back,” Ian said as he leant in and gave a quick peck to Mickey’s cheek before he withdrew.

Mickey could only lift his head off the pillows to watch as Ian left. He counted the seconds that Ian disappeared for. When the redhead returned he was carrying a stash of things. Mickey froze as the box was sat down on the floor next to the bed, he tried to peer inside it but he could barely move.

“What’s with all the fucking props?” he asked.

“I thought I’d show you that I’m not just about drunken sex. I’d much rather play around with some things,” Ian said as he produced a riding crop from the box.

Mickey’s eyes widened at the riding crop and Ian holding it with a devilish smirk and a glint in his eyes, “W-what d’you think you’re gonna do with that?” he asked as he shrunk back, drawing his legs up to him as Ian sat at the edge of the bed.

“Do you trust me Mickey?” Ian asked as he stared at him.

Mickey gulped. How the fuck could he trust someone who’d chained him to the goddamn bed and was now threatening him with a fucking riding crop?

“I promise not to hurt you,” Ian said as he lightly taps the riding crop to Mickey’s thigh, running it up and down his bare skin.

He stared back at him with a dark gaze, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, before he answered, “If you do hurt me you’re gonna pay for my medical fees, y’hear?”

Ian chuckled, “Gladly, but I won’t hurt you, promise. I’m sure you’ll enjoy this.”

“Yeah right,” Mickey replied dubiously.

Ian grabbed Mickey’s ankles pulling him back down. He positioned the riding crop beneath Mickey’s chin, drawing his gaze up to his, he smiles at him, “I’m always right Mickey, but you’ll find out for yourself later.”

Mickey is barely given a moment to react as Ian produces a tie rolled up neatly. He unfurls it. Ian gently lifts his head, bringing the tie to his eyes and then everything goes black. Mickey can’t see a thing. The new sensation of being rendered without sight sparks a sort of fear in him and yet, Mickey is aroused by it, aroused by the anxiousness that gnaws at his mind as his ears perk up now, trying to listen to the slightest of sounds to pinpoint where Ian was.

The redhead stood back, watching as Mickey’s chest rose and fall, the telltale signs of an erection already showing in his boxers. Ian grinned at the sight, Mickey undoubtedly like this.

“How are you feeling?” Ian asked from where he stood.

“Tied up?” Mickey answers, “Blind?”

Ian chuckled at the raven’s snarky comments he moves back to the bed. Slowly he draws the riding crop over the bulge in Mickey's boxers hearing the other's sharp intake of breath, his hips arching up off the bed. Ian lets the flat of the riding crop trace the outline of Mickey’s cock, drawing a moan from him as he taps the flat of the riding crop against his member.

There had to be something to being blindfolded because Mickey found himself enjoying the way he was being touched. He can only focus on the way Ian’s touching him with something, the riding crop he guesses as he gasps feeling said riding crop lightly smacking his clothed dick. “Ngh…fuck…” he rasped drawing out the vulgarity as he heard Ian chuckle from his right side.

“Enjoying it are we?” Ian asks.

“I d-don’t know…” Mickey breathes as he arches his hips up feeling the riding crop pressing harder against his cock. He feels the flat surface stroking at his erection through the material of his boxers the friction made a thousand times more pleasurable by Ian’s means – tying him up and blindfolding him.

“You’re such a liar,” Ian retorts at Mickey’s defiant answer. “I think I’ll try something else now,” he murmurs seeing the fabric darken as it soaks up Mickey's precum.

Just like that the stroking at his erection left him. Mickey was embarrassed at the little whine that left lips. His keen senses search for Ian’s presence now and then he feels something touching him in this vulnerable state, rubbing against his chest. It’s a hand, Ian’s hand…it had to be. He trembles as the hand creeps up and down his sides, chills running up his spine as Ian’s fingers ghost over his nakedness.

“Ian…” he cries out. But the redhead doesn’t answer. He feels hands slipping up between his thighs, parting them and then he feels warmth settling between them, deliciously heavy and hot. He moans. “The fuck are you doing?” he manages.

He gasps as callused hands reach under his back, drawing him up from the bed. Mickey panics as the cuffs rattle against the headboard. What the hell is Ian going to do to him?

The fear starts to kick in now as he’s just _held_ there. Nothing happening. “Ian?” he asks, needing an answer. There is none. A wet suckling on his nipple takes him by surprise drawing a loud, highly overreacted moan from him. It’s because he’s sensitive and shocked at the sudden heat that’s laving his nipples that he overreacts. He hears a satisfied sound rumble from Ian as the redhead’s lips kiss his skin.

Ian tortures the other just a little longer, tracing patterns over his chest, with his tongue and teeth, nibbling on his nipples and making him cry out. His hand slips down south now, running over Mickey’s torso to caress the damp front of his boxers, “You’re _dripping_ wet,” he purrs in Mickey’s ear. 

“Y-your fault,” Mickey answers back.

Ian chuckles darkly, “You need to learn to shut up some times,” he said as he pushes the tie up and off Mickey’s head tossing it aside. He cards a hand through the other’s dark hair watching as his secretary eyed him. Ian leans in and kisses him deeply his tongue stroking along Mickey’s and thrusting in and out of his mouth, fingers threading into Mickey’s hair with one hand as he supported Mickey’s back with the other. 

Mickey twisted back, away from the kiss now, glad that he had his sight back.

“You need to learn how to just get to it,” Mickey rasped as he ground his hips into Ian’s impatient as fuck. “I don’t like how you’re still fucking dressed and I’m barely clothed.”

“Mmm I think you need another lesson Mick,” Ian said with a little chuckle as he reached over into the box to draw out something else.

* * *

Mickey didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or aroused as he glared at Ian. His feelings were muddled up, as was his mind. Ian had him chained, stuffed a gag ball into his mouth and he was now spreading his legs, fingers trailing down his engorged cock, ghosting past his balls and teasingly fondling them. His tongue pressed against the rubbery material of the gag, teeth clenching down on it as Ian’s fingers tease his asshole, which twitched in anticipation at his touch.

The raven moaned his dark eyes glaring daggers at him.

“You want to scold me don’t you Mick?” he teased as his fingers press against Mickey’s opening, rubbing against the sensitive nub. His secretary gave a rather angered moan and Ian chuckled, “I have to prepare you or you’re going to hurt. And I already promised I wasn’t going to hurt you,” Ian said as he coated his fingers in lube one hand gently stroking Mickey’s cock as his finger slowly press into the raven’s opening.

Mickey moaned this time pleasured by the sensation of Ian’s digit slipping inside his hole, slowly probing deeper inside him. A dull ache began to grow as he felt Ian slip another digit inside him. His eyes roll back in his head as the redhead thrusts two fingers into him, slick squelching sounds filling the room as Ian’s fingers fuck him open. An intense fire blazes in his hips as the redhead’s fingers penetrate deeper into him, scissoring and stretching against his inner walls.

Despite the fact that he was bound and gagged, Mickey was thoroughly enjoying it; his body was aching to be loved, aching for Ian. He’d never thought he’d say this but the redhead was fucking right in the beginning to say that he would enjoy this. Slowly Mickey jerks his hips back down on Ian’s fingers now feeling the digits wriggling deep inside him brushing against his sensitive spots.

He whimpers the walls of his insides clamping down on Ian’s fingers on purpose, willing the redhead to notice.

“More?” Ian finally asked. 

And Mickey nods. The redhead draws his fingers from him making him whine in confusion as he twists, trying to follow Ian. Didn’t he just fucking ask for more? He makes noises, wanting the redhead back. 

“Shh, I’ll be back, wait for me darling,” Ian coos as Mickey tries to tell him to stay, his noises garbled and incomprehensible. He licks up the slobber on Mickey’s chin, running his tongue around the gag ball and tracing the opening of Mickey’s mouth, “I’ll be back.” 

Mickey fucking hates this alright, being pleased and then being left to rest, and then being pleased once more only to be left to fucking rest again. It’s like he’s being offered pleasure and then having it taken away numerous times. He focuses on regulating his breathing, the roaring inferno of his passion slowly dying down as Ian left him once more.

* * *

This time when Ian returned Mickey eagerly spread his legs as he eyed the sleek vibrator in the redhead’s hands.

“Oh you like this?” Ian asked as he climbed back into bed and greeted Mickey with another lick around his mouth. The raven shuddered and groaned around the gag ball into their somewhat awkward kiss – if you could call it that.

Mickey watched as the redhead slicked the vibrator up and then slowly, gently pressed the thrumming device into his ass. His heart sped up the moment he felt the slick phallic object slipping inside his walls, humming against his insides. He moaned loudly, gasping around the gag ball as he tugged on his restraints. Fuck this motherfucking asshole of a boss he knew how to make him feel good as fucking heaven. This shit was so fucking intense that Mickey swore he could explode.

Ian smoothed a hand up and down Mickey’s chest in encouragement, his eyes fixated on the way Mickey’s greedy hole swallowed up the vibrator bit by bit. He swallowed quickly, salivating at the thought of sinking his own dick into Mickey. His fingers teased the ring of muscle that sucked the vibrator in, brushing against where the thrumming device and Mickey’s body connected. “You’re fucking beautiful,” Ian whispered his voice breathy as he watched in awe.

Tears sprang from Mickey’s eyes as Ian began to move the device in and out, twisting it this way and that and making the soft rubber material brush against his sensitive insides. Mickey writhed at the immense pleasure offered to him, his wrists pulling hard against the restrains once more as he tried to free himself. He was wet his cock dripping, oozing precum and he wanted Ian to just _please_ fuck him properly already.

Ian groaned at the perfectly debauched spectacle of Mickey, his hand circling Mickey’s thick, heavy dick embracing the lewd squelching noises that his hand made as he stroked the raven’s member. He was breathless as he watched Mickey, his tears falling from his eyes, “Is it too much?” he asked. There was only a slight shake of Mickey’s head as the raven whimpered his hips working of their own accord to thrust into his hand and fuck himself back on the vibrator.

Ian wanted Mickey now, wanted to be the one inside him. Deciding that Mickey had had enough of this treatment, Ian pulled the slick vibrator out of Mickey's fucked open hole. He grinned as dark eyes opened, to stare at him, brimming with regret, confusion and looked at him accusingly.

“Yes, I know, I need to stop leaving you like that,” Ian said with a little smirk as he got off the bed, setting the vibrator aside. He bent over Mickey to undo the cuffs, rubbing his wrists lovingly as he pressed a kiss to them, “Don’t touch the gag,” he said as the raven moved to sit now and he undressed, his clothes pooling at his feet. Quickly he slicked up his cock and eagerly climbed back into bed with Mickey, grinding his hips against Mickey's and letting out a pleasured sigh as their slick members rubbed together between them.

He positioned himself at Mickey's entrance and slowly moved his hips forward, nudging the head of his cock into his dark haired secretary who writhed beneath him. Ian grasped tight to the other's thighs drawing them around his waist now as he sheathed himself within the tight heat that was Mickey's ass and began to thrust into him slowly.

* * *

Ian’s fingers dug into Mickey's thighs, forming little crescent marks on his delicate skin as he drove his cock in and out of the wet heat, Mickey beneath him lost in the throes of sex, saliva dribbling down his chin as he moaned loudly, shamelessly around the gag ball. Ian’s hands reached to swipe at the raven’s chin, his drool now used to slather his already weeping cock.

Mickey is completely intoxicated by the stimulus on his cock and the eager pounding of the redhead’s cock into his ass. He worked his hips eagerly meeting Ian thrust for violent fucking thrust as the obscene sounds of their slapping flesh echoed and filled the room as they fucked desperately.

With his hands free Mickey was able to hook his arms around Ian’s neck, holding him close, their gazes locked.

“I w-want to…kiss…you…” Ian rasped, his voice ragged.

Mickey eagerly lifted his head as Ian’s fingers fumbled about with the straps and a little roughly pulled the saliva drenched gag ball from his mouth, flinging it away. Then their lips were melding into each other, Ian’s tongue licking into his mouth and slurping up his drool. Mickey shuddered, the friction on his cock urging him to cum, making it inevitable for him to hold back any longer. Ian’s kisses too did nothing but to speed up his orgasm as the pleasure that had been building in his body crested. Hips buckling, Mickey moans out loud as he cums, breaking away from Ian’s lips as thick cords of pearly white semen spews out of his swollen cock.

Ian feels the warmth spreading between their bodies; heady from the kiss he speeds up his thrusts hugging Mickey’s legs to him tightly. With a violent tremble and a long groan Ian stiffens.

Mickey half dazed from his high moaned softly as he felt Ian’s cock pulse inside him, swelling and then filling him with warmth as the redhead came too, spilling into him, his semen coating his insides. Quivering lips bump against his as Ian kisses him, slowly, softly, their breathing stuttery and ragged, bodies still caught in the aftermath of their joining. Mickey feels Ian pulling out of him and his eyes flutter open, hands instinctively tightening on Ian’s shoulders.

Ian smiles sweetly down at him, “I’m not leaving,” he says as he bumps his forehead to Mickey’s, gazing into his eyes. That was the most amazing sex that he’s ever had with anyone.

“Thought you might…” Mickey muttered, feeling extremely vulnerable after what they’d shared. C’mon if he hadn’t trusted Ian in the first place, he wouldn’t have let the handcuffs happen in the beginning. He feared that all this had meant nothing for the redhead; after all this _was_ his boss he was fucking.

Ian settled down now, spooning Mickey from behind as he held one of Mickey’s hands, “I won’t,” he said pressing a kiss to the nape of Mickey’s neck. “You can stay the night with me.”

“And tomorrow?” Mickey asked as he stifled a yawn, looking at his and Ian’s hand resting against the pillow.

“Tomorrow we can go into work late together,” Ian answered chuckling, “that should let them know.”

“Know?” Mickey asked as his eyes began to close, his fuzzy brain unable to pick up Ian’s train of thoughts, “Let who know what?” he asked, body fatigued from the previous activities as he struggled to stay awake.

Ian leant up on an elbow, whispering in Mickey’s ear, “Let my brother know, let the colleagues know. Let them all know that we’re together,” he finished with a grin seeing a similar grin gracing Mickey’s lips, “’Kay,” he answers his eyes already closed as he drifted off to sleep. He would probably have to teach Mickey how to increase his stamina, but for now, he too settled down for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are together now, the whole office knows about it. When a client’s invitation takes them out to a restaurant for lunch, Mickey finally shows his jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And this is the other one the boss/intern au for sweetlolixo. I think it ended up more like a second chapter of sorts to this fic that's why i put it here. Hope you like it :)

 

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE A SHORT FIC](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/98454350270/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic)

* * *

So every one at the work place knew that they were together now even Ian’s brother and they all didn’t seem to care really when he was absent from his desk for periods longer than was necessary. Of course they couldn’t question the fact that the boss needed his secretary whenever he wanted. It almost always ended with Mickey pressed up against the photocopier, or the pantry table or sometimes Ian’s desk itself when the majority of the workers were out to lunch.

There were sweeter moments too like dinner dates, which Mickey really hated because Ian always had a way of saying shit that made him blush every single time. And the redhead loved to drive him home – or to anywhere really, like as if he couldn’t walk. Ian also liked to surprise him with cups of coffee on his desk on mornings that they didn’t come in together. All in all, Mickey really couldn’t have asked to be in a better relationship than the one he was currently in with Ian right now.

Yet however there were times when he got jealous seeing Ian interact with clients, especially the lady ones. These fucking outsiders didn’t know that they were together and Mickey had to  _endure_ every single motherfucking moment that some random lady client and Ian were together. She would be laughing over every little goddamned thing like ‘oh wow Mr. Gallagher you’re so funny!’ and touching him unnecessarily every few seconds like ‘yes this is casual touching it’s completely allowed, no one will know I’m flirting.’

“Well I fucking do,” Mickey snarled as he stuffed papers into a folder and shutting it, shoved said folder onto the shelf at his desk.

This one kept giggling and he rolled his yes at the stupid, annoyingly high-pitched noise.

“Giggle this giggle that just go and be a fucking comedian already, bitch,” he muttered as he watched the latest lady client openly flirting with Ian – mind you, _his_ Ian. They were dating and they were lovers so he had a claim to the redhead.

“Yeah that’s right fucking touch him every two goddamned seconds because he’s oh so fucking funny and you need to touch him when you laugh, fucking cunty skank,” he grumbled as he pretended to be arranging the files at his desk’s shelf so that he could have a reason to stand up and watch Ian’s exchange with her.

Mickey barely ever took note of their names; to him all of them were enemies that smelt of a deathly sweet fragrance equipped with pretty nails, a nice hairdo and a face plastered with makeup.

“Fake ass skanks,” he muttered his eyes narrowing when Ian  _finally_ glanced over to him.

He still had the cheek to smirk that goddamned fucker! “I’m watching you Gallagher,” he mouthed as he made the sign at the redhead.

Ian touched her on the arm; mouthed something to her and then he was walking over to his desk. Mickey had to force himself to smile when the lady looked over to them. He took his seat in the chair as Ian approached him.

“What the fuck do you want, asshole?” Mickey asked as he stared him down.

“Come, we’re going out to lunch,” Ian said taking his wrist.

“Fuck no, I’m not going to sit and watch you have lunch and drool all over that bitch,” Mickey harshly whispered to his boss as he shook Ian’s hand off.

“She knows you’re my secretary and she invited you out to lunch with us,” Ian said.

“Oh well fucking done Miss Whateverthefuckyournameis, you decide to call the boss’s secretary along to your little lunch flirtation party, well news flash bitch,” he spat the word a little loudly, “I’m not fucking interested.”

“Mickey,” the redhead hissed, backing him into his chair, hands on either side of the armrest, trapping him there, “Look if you don’t go it’s going to be awkward for me.”

“You seemed to be doing fucking swell without me,” Mickey muttered as he folded his arms across his chest defensively staring up at Ian. “What’s a little lunch date huh?”

“Are you jealous?” Ian asked noting the way Mickey was frowning, “It’s just for a project. You know its nothing more than that. You know I still love you and your ass, and your kisses,” Ian teased as he ducked his head and stole a quick kiss from Mickey.

“Fuck off,” Mickey said feeling his cheeks heating, his lips still tingling from Ian’s sudden kiss, “I’m only going because I don’t want you to end up getting closer to her and being alone with her,” he explained as he waved Ian off now.

* * *

But apparently this lady client wasn’t even going to bother about him being there, she  _still_  openly flirted with Ian, touching his arm every so often, batting her fucking eyes at him and  _always_ smiling coyly at everything he said. And Ian being forever the gentleman couldn’t refuse her at all so Mickey was left to sulk and wallow in his fucking anger as he watched the two of them.

_‘Bitch…fucking skank…goddamn hoe…cunt…’_ he scolded in his head as he ate his food rather forcefully cutting and stabbing at the steak as he glared at the pair.  _‘It’s all for the sake of sealing a deal that’s why they’re flirting…Ian doesn’t like her…he can’t like her…he likes me…’_

Then a plan formed in his head as one of the waiters came to refill their drinks. The bitch wanted to flirt with Ian? Well he could fucking flirt with Ian too.

He slipped his foot from his shoe, continuing to eat as his foot tapped lightly against the redhead’s shoe. He let his toes press softly against it, noting how Ian’s eyes flicked to him as he let his foot trail up under Ian’s pants, pushing the material up until he could feel the redhead’s skin through the material of his socks.

_‘That’s it?’_ Mickey thought scowling mentally as Ian went back to talking with the lady.  _‘Fine. We’ll up it a level then.’_

Ian shuddered as he felt Mickey’s foot trailing up his leg then settling between them. He swallowed hard, nodding at his client’s comments as he shifted in his seat, parting his legs and letting Mickey’s foot press along the insides of his thighs his toes prodding closer and closer to his awakening need. His eyes flicked to Mickey who was now silently drinking from the glass of wine, his head tipped back, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed his drink.

The light touch on his arm drew his attention back to the lady client. Ian knew she was flirting with him, he knew it from the moment she stepped into the office this morning. She was a rich young lady proposing a ‘project’ to redesign her house – though he was sure she spent more of her time flirting with him than talking about the house. Ian was only indulging her so that she wouldn’t just take her business elsewhere she was going to pay big and it was always best for the company to get customers who paid big. 

He nearly stumbled in his speech as Mickey’s foot boldly began to massage him, the circular motion hypnotic enough to make him forget to breathe. Ian licked his lips and reached for his drink and taking the chance to stare pointedly at Mickey over the rim of the glass. The raven smirked just a little as he dug into dessert now, purposefully licking and cleaning his spoon off, openly teasing him and seducing him, his tongue lovingly laving the sliver cutlery in his saliva, licking the chocolate right off of it.

And as if that wasn’t enough Mickey picked the ruby red cherry from the ice-cream and very properly, very fucking seductively plucked it off the stem. His dark eyes still watching him. Ian was sure he was drooling at Mickey’s display. He leant forward in his seat, pressing his growing erection into Mickey’s foot, teeth worrying his lower lip now he turned back to the conversation, barely focused as the lady told him about her ‘wonderful holiday’ in-

“Y’know what I might need to go to the men’s excuse me,” Mickey said and Ian abruptly turned to look at the raven. He tried to keep his breathing under control as he nodded and let Mickey leave.  _‘Don’t leave right away, don’t fucking leave your seat right away…’_ he thought as he watched, eyes following Mickey’s back as the raven disappeared into the men’s room.

“So as I was saying,” the lady continued, lapsing back into her drone about her holiday.

He was impatient now, left hanging in the midst of Mickey’s flirtation that had awakened his lust. Ian continued listening to the lady’s yammering, she was so caught up in her tale that she didn’t even realise that he’d completely lost interest. His phone buzzed in his pocket and Ian jumped to get it, pulling it out from his breast pocket. His eyes scanned the text from Mickey:

‘Did I make you hard? Let me finish the job you moron ;p or would you rather listen to miss rich-boring-cunt tell her tale ab-‘

Ian couldn’t even be bothered to read the rest of the text.

“Sorry,” he said as he stood and the lady finally stopped her tale, looking up at him, “I need to go to the men’s,” Ian said and excused himself, quickly crossing to the washroom with large strides.

* * *

Mickey smirked as soon as Ian entered the washroom, it was empty save for the two of them. He’d made sure of that.

“Look who decided to drop by,” he said with a grin. The spacious washroom was well lit and filled with a nice fragrance. Typical of all these high-class places, Mickey thought.

“That was very bad of you,” Ian rasped as he crossed over to Mickey grabbing the raven and smashing their lips together, desperately kissing and licking his way into his secretary’s mouth as Mickey moaned into his lips, kissing him back just as eagerly.

“You started it carrot top,” Mickey rasped his body feeling alive and tingly after the kiss,  “you and that fucking bitch.”

“So you were jealous!”

“Well no fucking shit, she was all over you,” Mickey said as he ground into Ian, “But I still have the upper hand,” he whispered as his hand snaked between Ian’s legs and groped his hard on. “Shall I finish you off then, boss?” he asked.

“You already said you would Mickey, don’t go back on your word,” he said as he dragged his lover into one of the spacious cubicles.

Locking the door behind him, Mickey got down on his knees before Ian, “What about your client huh?” he asked his hand smoothing up and down the front of Ian’s pants, palming at his cock through the material. “Wasn’t she important?”

The redhead groaned head tipped back against the white marble wall, “N-No, fuck no, she’s just a rich bitch…and…” he panted as he felt Mickey roughly undoing his belt, “I don’t…love her…don’t…want her…”

“And who do you want hmm?” Mickey asked smoothing his hands up and down Ian’s bare thighs now.

“Y-you, just you…fuck…” he cursed, his breath stuttery as he felt Mickey’s teeth nibbling against his cock through his boxers.

“This might take awhile you know, boss?” Mickey said as he smirked, thumbs hooking into the headband of Ian’s boxers and pulling those down as well.

“I don’t fucking care, I want you now, and that lady can wait, she can wait for as long as we take!” Ian rasped his hand buried in Mickey’s hair not caring if he made it messy, “Now hurry up and get to work.” 


End file.
